


17 months or so

by Aestheticymystical



Series: We need help, she and I [2]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: And add relationships if they become more relevant, Crushes, Death Threats, Demon/Human Relationships, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Pregnancy, Requited Love, Sexual Tension, The relationships will start off wonky, Will add tags as i remember, eventual, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,176
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24342826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aestheticymystical/pseuds/Aestheticymystical
Summary: Chirstian Marissa, right after getting engaged, finds herself in the Devildom, and due to some fortunate and unfortunate circumstances, she stuck in the Devildom for longer than anticipated.Fair warning: there will be additions to the boys, though they will still be them.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Lucifer/Original Female Character(s)
Series: We need help, she and I [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740298
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first official fic that I'm going to not just delete-
> 
> -is really nervous-;;

She and change were not strangers. One would even go as far as to call them friends. From a very young age she embraced change, accepting it into her life as soon as she could, accepting that change was needed in order to grow and learn. In the grand total of her life, a smalll instance of change was nothing, and was inevitable. It was the natural order of things, the way things were meant to play out. 

But sometimes change brought so many negative emotions to the surface. Sometimes change lead to unfortunate circumstances. Sometimes, these changes lead to a death, ranging from a death of an opportunity to a death of a human being. But all things were made to happen, all things fit into a puzzle, and even though she searched for a higher power, she knew this to be true. 

It was early highschool when she became a Christian. It was early highschool that she met Devin. It was early highschool when she began to trust in a maker rather than the system put in place. But, even during this, she knew that many events were inevitable. The way she handled these events were not. 

As the storm rolled in over the waves, Marissa remember the time when she coped knowing this. Her mind wandered to the days of her last, her hands working on autopilot, her boyfriend and his words long gone from her head. Pain bubbled like a carbonated drink, and she pushed it down, drawing her attention away from the window and to the man beside her. 

"I see," she said, nodding to him as she stirred the boiling noodles. She knew he was talking about something going on at his college, although she was too lost in thought to appreciate what he was saying. How could she, when she had the feeling that change was on the horizon, and that it would not be pleasant? How could she, knowing that the sinking feeling of dread was eroding away at her insides? How could she, knowing that her dearest friend pain was likely to stop by and stay for a while?

She couldn't. 


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. A lot has happened and my mental health was trash. Because I'm still working on what would have been the test of this chapter, I'm just going to make it a 2 parter. 
> 
> Constructive criticism is appreciated. I tried to go back over but if you have any suggestions on how to make it better please let me know. 
> 
> Also, any form of hatred towards Christian's will not be tolerated.

Red. There was so, so much red. It coated her hands, the pavement, the grass. Red coated the figures before her, all eight of them. To her surprise, the red was not alone. In it's wake it brought company, an indigo that just screamed despair, and a hazy, unsettling gray that loomed over the broken and dissembled body not but thirty feet away from her. It seemed to be the main cause of the abundance of red, splattered like paint across the ground around it. 

The eight figures just stared, as if they were entranced by the corpse. It was when she took a deep breathe that all eight heads turned to her, features unrecognizable. She stared into the abyss of these figures, the scene morphing into something much more cheery and warm. Sunlight peering through the trees, casting a warm green glow around the edges of a meadow. 

Through the waving grass was a small rabbit, white as snow, a stark contrast to the many colors around it. It never hopped in a straight line, and would stop at the slightest rustled. It was when she heard a large rustle, and the rabbit stopped, that it shrunk down in fear. From the grass emerged a snake, not much longer than her arm, slithering closer to the rabbit. More rustling came from the trees, as seven beasts came from the surrounding forest. 

The first to appear was a wolf, his head high and his teeth menacing. He motion with a gesture of his head as six other beasts emerged. Besides him came a panther, sleek and black, and next to him, and alligator. Beside the alligator came a snow leapord, a beautiful one at that, flanked by a bear. Lastly, a cheetah and a fox both sprang from the same part of the forest, settling beside the others in a ring around the rabbit. 

The rabbit froze, unsure where to go and to hide, and the snake took advantage of the rabbit's confusion. Only when the rabbit turned away did it strike, it's teeth sinking past the fur. The beasts growled, each one equally as scary as the one beside it, and the snake began to retreat. The great wolf put a paw on it, crushing the midsection of the snake beneath it. It's head dipped down to decapitate the snake, the eyes of all the beast upon the rabbit. 

Before she awoke, the last thing she heard or saw was a lion, emerging slowly and confidently from the forest as he said, "we will see you soon." 

Marissa's eyes filled with tears as fear coursed through her, her unbearable need to hide and cry almost suffocating. It was the third time that week that she had had the same dream and it would be the third time that week that she reached over to turn on she lamp, jumping upon seeing her dog. These dreams always seemed to leave her on edge, always seemed to rattle her. She reached for a blanket, wrapped it around herself, and headed for the kitchen. 

She always left many of her lights on at night, considering how paranoid she was. With the combination of encounters, horror movies, and letsnotmeet stories from reddit, her paranoia was at a healthy high of borderline unhealthy. Making her way into the tiny apartment kitchen, she poured milk into a cup and place it in the microwave. Her nerves still buzzed and she kept looking up and behind her, afraid of not being able to see something, but also afraid of what she might see. 

When her milk was done, she grabbed a rag and pulled it out, she started stiring in a pack of cocoa. Her cat walked into the kitchen, likely ready to beg for food, but she felt too rattle and too wound up to humor her. Still stirring, she sped her way through the hallway into her room, quickly closing the door behind her. She shook, setting her cup on the nightstand and retrieving her phone. It was nights like these that she would call Devin, even if it was silly to feel so scared. 

The phone rang a few times, her nerves rising with each ring. It was when the rining stopped and the click indicated an answering of the phone did he nerves began to settle some. A tired sigh came through the thin metal box, the sound of a body shifting on the mattress accompanying it. "Did you have another ngihtmare, Mars?" 

"Yeah..." she responded, setting it on speaker. She began making a sitting burrito out of herself as she heard her boyfriend stretch. It was just enough time for her to finish and grab her cup. Staring down at the phone in front of her, she took a sip. "It was much more intense this time. The beasts were so real.. I could smell the blood, feel the breeze, felt the fear..." she trailed off, taking another sip. Her eyes darted around the room, then up, ensuring the fact she was alone. 

What she would have done had she not been was a mystery to her, though the idea of having to be in that situation frightened her. She did her very best to secure her apartment, even going as far as to replace the screws on the doorframe so the screws would be deep enough that if no one could break down the door by kicking. Nevertheless, she was only on the second floor, and there was a tree outside her window. She pondered how an intruder would get in through her window. It was due to this lack of attention that she completely missed her boyfriend's voice. 

"M.. Mars... Marissa... MARISSA!" Marrissa, startled, jumping slightly, spilling some of her cocoa on her blanket. She sighed, reaching for some tissues. "I'm sorry, love.. I was thinking. It seems that the dreams have gotten me a little more worried than normal," she explained, patting the offensive area on her blanket. Devin sighed loudly, very much akin to his earlier one. "Mars, you worry too much. We need not to worry, for the Lord says that we shouldn't. Whatever happens, the Lord is there for us. That doesnt mean you shouldn't be cautious, but you shouldn't worry as you do." It was Marissa's turn to sigh. 

"I know.. I try not too, but so much has happened over the years that I struggle to trust that no one is waiting to hurt me. I know that no matter what, the Lord has a plan and will enact justice... but I still stress." Marissa took another sip, closing her eyes. Devin didnt answer right away, which was not a new thing. A good amount of time passed as he started and never finished sentences, trying his best to find the right words to ease her mind. Admitting defeat, he decided that sleep would probably be her friend. 

"You know not everyone is out to get you, Marissa. You need to rest. I won't hang up if you'll go to bed. I have something epic planned tomorrow." Marissa sighed, setting down her cocoa and slipping into bed. "I promise I'll try." Marissa could practically hear the relief in his voice as he said, "Good. Goodnight. I love you." As Marissa snuggled up under the covers, feeling a little better, light on and all. Of course it was quite a long time before she finally fell asleep, her nerves alive and bouncing. But when she did finally fall asleep, it was sweet relief. 

~~~~~~~♡

The chirping of the people around her seemed to go for miles, the restraint on the pier filled to the brim for no other reason other than it was a Friday. She and Devin had the most lovely of mornings and as morning bledel into evening, they found themselves here. They had a stroll through town, window shopping and ocassionally goikf in before they went to the movies. Their lunch was light as they snacked on it from place to place, before they entered the entirety if the pier. 

Atop the water and at the end of the pier and restraunt was a small countertop area where one could drink in peace. The two did not often partake in alcohol, despite being twenty two, so the occasional drink was enjoyed. The two sipped on their drinks, ordered food, and waited for the food to arrive. 

"You said Wanita is getting married?" Devin asked, judgment clear as day on his face and laced in his voice. Marissa sighed, expecting such a reaction. Her voice was calm and blunt as she spoke. "I know Wanita is not out of highschool but she is legally an adult, and from what I have heard, she is going to be actually getting married at twenty. I know she feels this is the best way to get what she wants." Devin frowned, the distaste and the judgment clear as day. 

"She's not even out of highschool yet, she's being irresponsible. And how can he support her if he doesn't even have a stable job? I'm just saying they are rushing into things." 

"Oh, cut them some slack. He has a job, has been saving up for a while, has a good plan. and they are both ready to take the next step in their relationship. Besides, if you had asked me to marry you two, no, FOUR years ago, I would have said yes."

"And that's irresponsible of you! And of her! Why are your sisters so quick to rush into marriage? Elizabeth is the only logical one, not wanting to get married at all!" Devin paused, knowing immediately that he shouldn't have pressed on such a touchy topic. 

"Excuse me? What did you just say?" 

"Don't use that tone with me. You know what I said."

"YOU AND I BOTH KNOW IT IS OUR GOD GIVEN GIFT TO WANT MARRIAGE. WE WERE BUILT THIS WAY."

"Stop yelling geez. You're making a scene."

"I know very well I am making a scene, and you knew very well that that would anger me before you even said it! We've had this kind of conversation before! Leave them them be to do what they wish with their lives! Have you ever considered maybe the Lord was pushing them for that as well??" Marissa was no longer as loud, but the anger in her voice and the ridgedness of her posture said volumes. 

Devin looked her over, from her body language to her facial expression, and exhaled. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that." He reached out for her hand, which she willingly gave. Her transition from emotions was very much visible, and he watched as she very much simmered down. She took a long, deep breathe, and she squeezed his hand. It was obvious he was forgiven.

Devin took his drink and chugged, followed suit by Marissa, and when the waiter came back around, the two order their food. The two ate, in much better spirits than before, and when the two were finished, Devin suggested a walk on the beach. He paid, and before they left the restraunt, he turned to Marissa.

"I've got to run to the bathroom. I'll meet you down there." She smiled, patting his shoulder, and made her way through the pier. He went back into therestraunt, seeing an elderly lady just finished with her food. Approaching the table and the surprised woman, sat money down on the check, and looked away. 

The woman looked at him in suspicion. "What do you want?" Devin's smile was sheepish as he spoke "Ma'am.. I'm about to propose to my girlfriend, and I was wondering if you would record the whole thing for us. I know she would love that." The woman immediately brightened, insisting to see the ring, which he pulled out of his pocket. She quickly agreed, Devin handing her his phone and leading her down to the beach. 

The woman stayed far enough behind for Marissa not to notice, but her face lit up some when she saw Devin racing across the sand, a large grin on her face. The two began to walk, Marissa too blissed out to notice him glancing over his shoulder at the woman. The sun was beginning to set, which cause Marissa to, of course, spark a conversation about how wonderful it was and how wonderful the day was. The conversation quickly changed to the topic of the ocean itself.

"You never told me why you love the water," he asked, turning his head to peer down at her. "I know the water is inanimate, but it remembers. The ocean has memory. Every bone and every flesh and every breathe of air it remembers, and if I could, I would ask it about what it remembers. I would ask it to tell me stories."

"You've been thinking about that for a while, haven't you?" He asked. Marissa looked away, embarrassed, which he took as a yes. "Mars, you are so weird,." Devin wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her close to his side. "You still love me, so I must not be all that bad," she laughed, snuggling into his side. He squeezed her lightly, placing a kiss atop her head. "So, I've actually got something I wanted to talk to you about.." Devin turned and nodded at the woman, who began to record.

Marissa looked up at him as the sky started to turn from fiery reds and oranges to soft pinks and purples. The fading light left a gold tone on the beach, accenting the mood perfectly. he slid his arm away from around her waist and dropped to one knee. Marisa breathe hitched in anticipation as she watched him go into the pocket of his dark jacket and pull out a ring. 

Tears began to rise to the brim of her eyes as he looked up at her, nervous and unsure. Tears spilled over as he took a breath, and he began to talk. 

"We have known each other for years, and I know we went into this relationship with the goal of marriage in mind, and you came in like a whirlwind of all things wonderful and warm. You have lit up my life in a way I could never find in anything else but God, and your faithfulness is astounding. So, as my one and only love, I ask...Will you marry me?" 

Marissa frantically nodded as tears ran down her cheeks. Her hand falling into his as he put the ring in place. It was obviously old, probably picked up from an antique shop, but it was exactly what she wanted. As he rose, she barreled into him, hugging him as tightly as she could around his midsection. She cried into him, as happy as plum blossom just blooming, and he hugged her hard back. The woman came up to the couple, gave Devin his phone, congratulated them, and went on her way. 

As the two continue their walk along the beach, the glow of being engaged present all over her entire aura. As the light faded and the sky turned from purple to navy, the couple walked back to Devin's car and he returned her home. Happiness shot from ever pore on her face, and her smile was big enough to make her face hurt later, faltering only slightly when she had to say goodbye.

Reaching over the passenger seat to plant a goodbye kiss on Devin, she closed the door and rushed quickly into her apartment. Quickly closing and locking the door, she sunk down on to the floor, staring at the ring that was now occupying her ring finger. She reminisced over the entire day before deciding she had to get up. While the energy and enthusiasm from earlier was wearing off, she shed her outer layer made or cloth and hopped into the shower. 

The day finally caught up the her as she stuffed her hair into a satin bonnet, wrapping a robe around herself. She made her way to her bedroom, and while changing, she heard a knock on the door. As quietly as she could, she wralled her blanket around her shoulders, slowly walking to the kitchen and grabbing a knife. Blood rushing, heart pounding, and with the fear of the unknown gnawing away at her, she made her way to the door. 

She had no peep hole, so she unlocked her door and opened the door enough to see who it was. Standing in front of her door where to men, both significantly taller than her tall five foot nine inches. One wore almost a militaristic looking uniform and was incredibly handsome, with dark hair and pale skin. The other wore a very fancy butler uniform, the tips of his bangs teal.

Opening the door enough so half of her body was shown, she addressed the men, her voice coming out slightly squeaky. "Is there anything I can help you with?" She froze in fear as she felt this strong energy rise through her fingers, causing her nerves to go haywire and shoot pain up her arms. His aura was large and authoritative, the sizzle and crackle of This dark haired man looked irritated and quite frankly dangerous, and she felt stupid for opening the door in the first place. 

The dark haired man look at her, and before she had time to defend herself, the man reached out and slapped her head. Her vision darkened as she crumpled, a heap of flesh caught by the sturdy arms of an otherworldly being. Her head ghosted the floor, almost touching, interrupted only by one man's hand. The owner of the hand scooped up Marissa, much like one would a doll or a sack of potatos, and closed the door behind her. To where these men were taking her, she would soon find out. 


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Before her arrival, we are introduce to someone new. 
> 
> This chapter is veryyy short. 
> 
> WARNINGS:
> 
> Clubbing, implied sexual content, mention if sexual content, and sexual tension (ish).

Expensive perfume, sweat, alcohol and lust lined the walls and diffused within the rooms. The fall was high class, so the best of everything was provided. The lights sparkled and when they touched you, you sparkled too. The hues were beyond standard, ranging from soft pastels to harsh electric tones. The dance floor was smooth marble and the couches plush and velevt, making everything done on one luxurious. Even the back rooms had something special about them. 

The fall was also not for the weak hearted. Within the walls contained many buisness tradnalcations and if you said the wrong thing to the wrong person, when you stepped out the door, death followed you. Every demon knew this, and knew not to mess with people they would regret. A concern that was never truly a concern for Asmo, considering he was one of the strongest in the entire Devildom. 

Another thing about the Fall was the people. The rich were incredibly good looking, and incredibly loving of Asmo. Finding someone to take home would not be difficult for him, although it never was. He just had to find someone who could help him until he could control his want. His need. 

Asmo scanned the floor below, taking a sip of his drink. He looked over countless demons, both men and women having a fantastic night. His eyes landed on one, a woman, standing off to herself by the wall. She sipped herdrink, scanning the crowd, likely looking for someone herself. But, he knew, she is looking for him, even if she didn't know it.

A waiter passed by, and without even glancing his way, Asmo placed his drink on the tray. He stood, making his way to the stairs. When he finally made It to the bottom, he stood, drinking in the sight of her. Cherry hair, pale skin, thighs rhat could crush a thousand human souls.. she was exactly what he was looking for. It was then that she turned, her eyes meeting his.

A smirk arose on her face, a sort of daring invitation. Asmo walked slowly over to her, a matching smirk on his face. People parted as he maneuvered his way through, only daring to spare a glance at him. If he wished to have someone, they knew, he would seek them. He stopped, leaning against the wall. "Hello."

Her smile grew as her eyes racked over him. " Hello to you too, handsome." His smirk grew in turn as he used his other hand to gently run his fingertips down her arm. It became evident to him that he would not need to use any charm on this one. She moved closer, pressing herself against him as her hand rested on his bicep. She stood on her tip toes to reach his ear, her voice soft and sultry. 

"Care to dance?"

Asmodeus's hand moved to her lower back, a grin on his face. "Wouldn't you rather I just take you home?" The lust rolling off of her was so strong that he just about choke, not that he minded. This woman shook her head, her fingers trailing up to latch together behind his neck. "Wouldn't that ruin the anticipation? As much as I want you in my bed, dancing is it's own form of foreplay."

"There's no way I can argue with that darling," he said as he dragged them to the dance floor. The two bumped and grinded as the music blasted, the two becoming well aquanited with each other. It was obvious that they only wanted a night with each other; those intentions were made very clear. The two got so caught up that Asmodeus didn't even ask her name, and she didn't even ask his. 

Surely she should have, considering he was the most beautiful demon in all of the Devildom. This irritated him, as the pressed together. He leaned down, so his lips were next to her ear as he all but shouted, "what's your name sugar? "The demon yelled back,"Alyssa! What's yours?"

Asmodeus grinned as he yelled back his name. Alyssa's eye widened, them fell hidden in lust as she registered who he was. No wonder she was so utterly drawn and charmed by him from the first time their eyes met. She already knew she was in for a treat. "What a pleasure it is to meet you," she said, practically molding herself to him. His answer was only an aroused smile. 

Soon the night became morning and it was the appropriate time for the two to head back. Asmodeus lead her back to the house of Lamentations, to his room. The two spent the rest of the morning together, doing things that are meant to keep quite. When Alyssa left, she now rejoiced to know she had the basic layout of the home, and a basic idea of his schedule. Needless to say, she planned on her indulging in him being more than just a one night thing. 


End file.
